Getting (a)head
by The Readers Muse
Summary: This wasn't for him. Not really. It was for her.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own CBS's "Zoo." Everything belongs to whoever owns them, my wishful thinking aside.

 **Authors Note #1:** I just wanted to write porn, okay? – Set somewhere in the future after Mitch and Jamie's season two reunion.

 **Warnings:** sexual content, smut, oral sex, early established relationship, adult language, adult content. This is porn. That is all.

 **Getting (a)head**

It wasn't that he disliked going down on a woman.

 _No._

Quite the opposite in fact.

It was just that like every other selfish person this side of the world over, he preferred _getting_ rather than receiving. Honesty was always the best policy when it came to getting your rocks off, especially if the person you were being honest with was yourself. And along the same vein, there was just something about tipping his head back and watching it happen. About seeing a head moving between spread thighs – brushing against his skin. All painted nails, styled hair and the slick of a tongue flicking teasingly around his crown. There was something special about watching full lips sliding up and down - _taking him_. Getting excited and ahead of themselves as they struggled to keep the rhythm. Filling the air with wet sounds and stuttered gasps until the faceless woman was moving again. Pressing their breasts into his thighs like a tell. A steady counterpoint to the needy whine that issued whenever he tugged meaningfully on a stray curl of hair.

He knew it probably said something about him. About how it probably leached right into his rarely indulged desire for physical control. It sounded cliché, like a bad romantic comedy or a predicable plot twist. But dominance – or at least the desire for it when the lights were out - was a thing he was periodically weak for. He didn't let it free often. But _Christ_ , when he did? Call him the worst kind of deviant, but the idea of a woman on her knees for him? Watching him with half-lidded eyes as she angled her throat and just let him _slide_ all the way down? It did something to him. Igniting that dark little part of him that everyone had about something.

But it wasn't like that with Jamie.

Well, it was, but there was more to it.

He'd realized not long after the rescue and Jamie showing him in no uncertain terms - right there in the middle of god damned nowhere with a forest full of angry wildlife trying to kill them - she had every intention of picking up exactly where they'd left off on the plane, that more than anything he _wanted_ to do it. He wanted to be the one giving her stubble burn between her thighs- crushed, sated and wet with her.

 _Hell, it was all he could really think about._

The first time he'd nipped lower than the gentle curve of her belly she'd gasped, surprised. Making him wonder how many men had offered this freely, if at all. Before going through the entire gamut of emotions from outrage on her behalf to a selfish sort of greed that came from the idea of being able to give her something others had not.

As far as he was concerned it was their loss and his gain.

Or maybe his flag in her territory with her express permission?

Because either way, the truth was, Jamie was a _discovery_.

The kind you could get lost in and not even care because it was just _that_ good.

She got his attention again when she started moving, pressing herself a bit more firmly against him. Thighs trying and failing to rub together to sooth that warm ache as he kept her spread. Open. _Accessible._ Looking up at her through the dark of his fringe as she made a small, needy sound. Something that prickled the hair on the back of his neck and nearly sent him spiraling. Throwing it all away for the easy score instead of the long term payoff.

* * *

 _This wasn't for him._

 _Not really._

 _It was for her._

 _For both of them._

* * *

It wasn't long before he realized something wasn't quite right.

Her body language was stiff and trembling.

Like she was enjoying it, but fighting herself.

 _Holding back._

He flicked her thigh, lifting his head just enough that he could see her. Cheeks and chin slick with her as he licked his lips and waited until her eyes ranged down again. Breathing hard and wondering at the hold up as her hand kneaded at any part of him she could reach.

"Don't do that," he murmured, low and raspy in a way he could barely remember sounding. All dark tones and blown pupils as he leaned down and flicked her nub like a reminder. "Don't hold back. If you want it- if you _like_ it, I want to know about."

Her nod was wordless and hasty. Like she would have promised him the moon if he'd just fucking _get on with it_. But it turned out she was as good as her word because less than a heartbeat after he nudged his way back between her folds, her hand was tight in his hair. Not too hard. But hard enough to hurt just a little. Enough to coax a moan out of him – something quickly muffled in her sex, but not fast enough for her not to catch – as her curiosity finally came out to play. Doing her best to drive him absolutely _nuts_ when she started cupping at the back of his head and pulling him into her. Flushing his mouth to her center like him breathing was suddenly inconvenient as the air in his lungs thinned out and her hips started moving in earnest. Lungs burning with it as the- _oh-_

 _Oh._

Self-discovery was an interesting thing.

Also kind of dangerous.

Because somewhere along the line he realized he must have grabbed her by the hips and yanked her down the bed. Scoring carpet burn across his knees as he used like three pillows and the edge of the bed to angle her perfectly. Snatching greedy handfuls of her as the rules muddied and suddenly it was _her_ that started changing things. Going after what she wanted and what she liked until she was practically _fucking_ his face. Riding the line of his nose as he did his best to give her everything and more.

Her hands were in his hair – tugging, pulling, whimpering - as he took in as much of her as he could. Hands caught around the thin flare of her hips as the sound of her against his skin grew deafening and humid.

 _Jesus Christ._

 _He was going to have a heart attack._

The idea of getting his hand around himself at this point was ludicrous, not to mention completely _not_ happening. Honestly, he'd rather go without than miss a second. Even so the issue soon became moot point when he realized he was getting there all the same. Cock jerking and seeping pre-cum into the hotel duvet as they moved together. Encouraged by her thready moans and the wet heat of her that seemed to be welling up faster than he could get ahead of. Every single thing about her and this moment was going right to his cock. Stoking something warm and pooling in the pit of his belly as he realized he couldn't remember being this far gone before.

If he'd been any other state of mind he probably would have been marveling on it. How he was gripping her in a way that was only urging her forward, head moving between her thighs. Half suffocated in her slick as sweat, salvia and something else that was uniquely _her_ starting running down his chin because he was _that_ gone on it.

"Jamie…"

It came out in a croak.

 _A plead._

Only he had no idea what for.

He just needed to-

Her hands were grabby and humid when they found traction against his forearms. Struggling with and against one another for a stuttered half second before a filthy stream of words fell from her lips. Nails digging into the meat of his shoulders as she wrenched herself forward, wrapping her thighs around his neck. Sending them toppling down across the carpet in a messy tangle of limbs and wet. Stunning him still for just a second too long as Jamie clambered on top of him and slid her heat across his face. Riding him with the same single minded purpose he loved her for – both in and out of the bedroom - as his hands squirmed between them and parted her folds. Flicking his tongue over her nub as she keened.

And somehow, even though he figured the bar had been set pretty fucking high, this was even better. Giving the moment an electric charge. Something that only made the want worse. _Sharper_. He raised his knees, adjusting the angle as she shuddered. So close that it was a blitzkrieg of too much and not enough as his jaw ached in counter point. Needing it just as much as she did as he slid two fingers inside her and- _crooked._

She tightened around him, freezing and still before she finally shook apart. A wounded sound issuing from parted lips as twin trails of overwhelmed tears trickled down her cheeks.

 _Oh Christ that was-_

He didn't remember following suit. But he knows he must have because the next thing he was aware of was her collapsed across his chest. Breathing through it. Cock sated and limp in the sticky crux of his thigh as Jamie mouthed all the words they weren't quite ready to say to each other into the soft of his skin.

But in the meantime-

Perhaps he was going to have to rethink his whole stance on giving versus receiving.

Because- _oh boy._

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think. – This story is now complete.


End file.
